ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 4
Shadow Boxing is the 4th episode of the first anime season of Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!, and it was released in October 24, 2000. Summary Ippo arrives at the gym, he then meets Aoki and Kimura, who teases him. Ippo enters the gym and is greeted by Yagi, who gets interrupted by Aoki and Kimura. Aoki and Kimura brings Ippo to the room next door and tells him that they'll teach him the basics of boxing. Before they go down stairs, Takamura sees them and states that he will train Ippo, as Takamura, Aoki, and Kimura fight, the coach appears and orders everyone to train and that he will be the one to train Ippo. The coach and Ippo starts training with the mitts, Takamura watches and points out that the coach is using unpadded mitts to produce a better sound and feel when punched and that he is also positioning the mitts in a way that helps a boxer's punch angle. As Ippo mitt trains, the couch says that if Ippo's punches hit an opponent, like Miyata Ichirō, they would be in trouble, and that if he keeps training, in three months he would be at Miyata's level. Miyata overheard what the coach was saying and glared at Ippo. The coach continues and says that Ippo only lost because he only knew how to use straights and that if he learns how to use multi-directional punches, he could beat Miyata. The coach demonstrates an uppercut. The next day, as Ippo is rope training, he sees Miyata and trips over the rope, causing him to fall. The coach tells Ippo to get in the ring to learn how to do an uppercut. The coach shows Ippo how to position the body for an uppercut, Ippo does an uppercut as the coach had shown him, but he misses the mitt. That evening, while Takamura, Aoki and Kimura are running, Takamura states that it was a perfect uppercut. The following day, the coach tells Ippo to train by shadow boxing. Not knowing what shadow boxing is, he asks Kimura to tell him how to shadow box. Kimura demonstrates shadow boxing, Aoki then goes and demonstrates it, they both disagree with each other, they fight and knock themselves out. Ippo then watches gym mates shadow boxing and figures out that they are fighting an invisible opponent. Ippo imagines Miyata, but needs to see how Miyata moves in order to shadow box. Ippo sees Miyata sparring but didn't see how Miyata knocked his opponent out. That night, Ippo is laying on the floor in the living room at his house imagining how Miyata moves. Ippo's mother asks Ippo about leaves in a magazine, saying they're his treasure, he grabs them and remembers his leaf training. The next day, Ippo watches Miyata sparring with a gym mate, he focuses on Miyata's footwork. He tries to learn what he would do about Miyata's footwork but fails. Three days later, Ippo watches Miyata spar, he notices how Miyata punches. After school Ippo runs into Umezawa, who tells Ippo to hang out with them, Ippo refuses and runs, Umezawa and his gang couldn't keep up and notices that Ippo is running faster. The next night, Ippo shadow boxes at the gym and finally captures Miyata's shadow. Anime and Manga Differences *The anime adds the following: **Ippo meeting Aoki and Kimura outside the gym. **Aoki and Kimura attempting to get Ippo to be trained by them. **Miyata is seen talking to Takamura before walking into the training room. **After Ippo misses the uppercut the first time, that evening Takamura talks about how it was a perfect uppercut. **Umezawa and his gang trying to chase Ippo. *In the manga, before Ippo arrives at the gym, a customer at Makunouchi Fishing Boat talks to Ippo's mother about Ippo starting boxing. In the anime, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, when Ippo opens the door to the gym, the first person he sees is the coach. In the anime, the first person he sees is Yagi. *In the manga, jump roping was the first training session, then the second is mitt training. In the anime, mitt training was the first, he does rope training later on. Credits Characters are named as they appear in the credits. fr:Le "Shadow Boxing" Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Anime Episodes